Picnic of Peril
Picnic of Peril is the 7th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. This episodes reveals more of Flippy's relationship with Sheega as they go out on their first date. We also reveal that Sheega also loves Flippy's flipped out side Fliqpy as well. Cast Starring * Flippy * Sheega Featuring * Flaky * Petunia * Toothy * Giggles * Disco Bear Appearance * Cro-Marmot (In a snow globe) Plot At Sheega's beach house in Maui, Flippy is finishing with decorating his room. He decorates it with his medals, his weapons, his photos, and a snow globe with Cro-Marmot in it. Sheega is packing a picnic lunch in the kitchen which has salami and cheese sandwiches, potato chips, cookies and Pepsi. As soon as Flippy finishes decorating his room, he slides down the banister of the stairs to see Sheega with her picnic basket. The two of them head over to Okinawa for their first date. As soon as they arrive, Sheega jumps and flies to find a picnic table and finds one. Flippy puts the picnic blanket on the picnic table at the beach. Flaky and Petunia are fiddling around with an old surf board. Sheega tells Flippy to ignore it and go feast. He opens the Pepsi and pours it into the Red Solo Cups Sheega brought along. Flaky has popped an inner tube with her quills. The nosie makes Flippy have a war flashback of when a Tiger Soilder fired a gun nearly killing Flippy. Flippy then flips out and turns into Fliqpy. Sheega sees Fliqpy and growls at him in a sexy manner. Even when Flippy flips out, Sheega still loves him. Fliqpy heads over to the skunk and porcupine. Fliqpy yanks a bit of skin off of Flaky's hand. Fliqpy then skins Flaky to her death with his hands. He takes Flaky's quills and shoots them at Petunia, killing her. Giggles is in the water having a fun time when, bubbles show up around her. Fliqpy emerges from the water in manner similar to JAWS and uses his machete to cut off Giggles' head, arms, legs and torso turning the water bloody red. Fliqpy's killing impresses Sheega as she claps in delight. Toothy tries to outrun Fliqpy but Fliqpy extends his leg and makes Toothy trip on it to the ground and he chips both of his big buckteeth. Fliqpy pickes up the old surf board and crushes Toothy to his death. Disco Bear is on life guard duty and blows his whistle. Fliqpy tries to walk over to Disco Bear. Sheega flies over to Fliqpy and kisses him. That kiss makes Fliqpy snap out of it and turn back into Flippy the good army bear. He picks up some blood from Flaky and tells Disco Bear to clean up the dead bodies. Back at the table, Sheega whips out the sandwiches and Flippy puts Flaky's blood on his sandwich mistaking it for ketchup. He takes a bite into it ending the episode. Moral: "Love Never Lies!" Deaths * Flaky gets skinned to death by Fliqpy's hands. * Petunia is killed by Flaky quills. * Giggles has her head, arms, legs and torso chopped off by Fliqpy. * Toothy is crushed to death by an old surfboard Injuries * Flaky's hand skin is pulled off by Fliqpy (before death) * Toothy trips and chips both of his big buckteeth (before death) Destruction * The old surfboard breaks when Fliqpy crushes Toothy with it. Trivia * This is the first episode where someone kisses Flippy to make him snap out of his flipped out state. * Flaky's death is similar to her injury in Class Act. * Petunia's death is similar to Disco Bear's in Rink Hijinks. * Flippy shows cannibalism in this episode as uses Flaky's blood for ketchup even though he wasn't in his flipped out state at the time and didn't remember what he did when he flipped out. * This episode marks the first time in Hawaiian Style that Flippy goes on a date. In the Love Bites short On My Mind, he went on a date with Giggles. Here, he goes on a date with Sheega. * Sheega flew and hid in a palm tree in Tropical Warfare when Flippy flipped out. In this episode, she loves Flippy even when he flips out and becomes Fliqpy. It could be that in the former, she hid in the tree and watched the action to see what Flippy can really do foreshadowing this episode. * The moral of this episode is the name of a McGee and Me song of the same name. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes